


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Daichi x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceejles on Tumblr ( <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/">ceejles.tumblr.com/</a> ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence, so I'm writing a series.</p><p>I intended for everyone of these to be fluffy as marshmallow cream, but this turned into total angst and I don't even know why. Whatever. It still ends with making out, so that makes up for things, right?!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Daichi x Reader)

*Some mild angst-y sadness that you might not be interested in with this series*

 

Earlier that evening, Daichi Sawamura had overheard Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda talking about being low on snacks and needing to go get more to last through the rest of the party. Always one to step up and help out, Daichi had insisted that he and his friends Suga and Asahi be the ones to run to the nearest open convenience store.

On the way there, the three boys talked about their plans again, now that they had graduated and would be headed separate directions in life. They were as ready as they were going to get, but they didn't stay on the subject too long because Asahi always became a little teary-eyed.

Grabbing bags full of snacks, the friends started walking back to the party. Laughing heartily at one of Suga's jokes, Daichi barely had time to register the (h/c) streak before someone barreled into him and the pair rolled a little down the sloped path.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" came the voice beneath him.

The two were both apologizing repeatedly, until Daichi placed both arms out to push himself up. He had meant to stand all the way up, but he forgot completely what he was doing when he saw the face just inches below him.

"I really am very sorry, sir! I wasn't--" your eyes finally looked up and registered his face. "Daichi? Daichi! I can't believe I ran into _you_ of all people! How have you been?!" you asked, sounding slightly forced, while propping yourself on your elbows and accidentally knocking your forehead into his chin.

"Oh god! Sorry again!"

Groaning as he rubbed his chin and sat back, he admitted, "I've been better!"

He felt a little dazed as Asahi lifted him up from under the arms to stand him on his feet, but it had nothing to do with the fall and everything to do with the embarrassed laugh you gave and nervous smile on your face. You looked to him just the same as when you had played together as children, and the smile instantly made him recall exactly who had been his very first crush. 

He swore he caught your lip trembling as if trying to hold back tears, but then you _had_ just fallen. Daichi only realized he'd been staring when you turned your head to face Suga, who was now checking your injuries. Asahi had been dusting off the captain, until Daichi swatted his hand away. He stepped over just as Suga had helped you to your feet, but when you tried to take a step forward you sucked in a sharp breath and tripped again. Daichi caught you easily against his chest and let you steady yourself there.

"Are you alright?" he worried.

"I think I landed on my knee. Or you did--or maybe the concrete. It really hurts."

Daichi tried to glance down and the knee, but didn't want to actually let go of you to do so.

"Did you hear a pop?" asked Suga.

"I don't think so, but I wasn't paying attention to much," you admitted. "Why?"

"You might have strained or tore your ACL. It's a pretty common injury in sports," said Asahi.

"Oh great," you replied sarcastically. "What should I do about it?"

"You need to get it checked by a doctor, just to be sure...but they won't be open at this time of night," Suga recommended.

Realizing he hadn't contributed anything yet, Daichi offered, "I'll help you get to your house!"

The three others looked at him, a little startled by the loud response. You shook your head, much to his dismay. "No, that's alright," you commented. "It looks like you guys were going somewhere important."

"Ah! The snacks for the party!" Asahi remembered suddenly, bending to gather the things Daichi had dropped.

"See?" you replied. "I knew you all looked too fancy to just be on a convenience store trip. I'm sure I can hobble my way home from here. You know it isn't far," you directed at him, wistful smile on your face.

He felt his two friends stop to stare at the pair of you. They had no idea that he'd once been your very best friend and had been to each other's houses many times. Ignoring the sly grin on Suga's face, he looked at you more sternly.

"That's not the point. It's far enough that I think it would be a bad idea for you to limp along in the dark. It certainly won't do the injury any favors, even if it's just strained," he argued. You had always been somewhat stubborn and hated to feel like an inconvenience. It was a big part of why the pair of you had drifted away from one another the last few years.

"Maybe, but someone's obviously waiting for you to bring these things back. It's my fault anyway. I don't want to cause anymore problems," you tried, giving a little wiggle as if you wanted to start limping off, but Daichi wasn't allowing that...not when you were clearly hurt.

"It's not a problem!" he countered, at the same time that Suga said, "Asahi and I can take all the bags. It won't be a problem if just one of us helps you, right? Daichi can show back up to the party afterwards."

You considered a moment, before gazing at Daichi like you were looking for something specific. He suddenly felt very nervous and swallowed hard. Clicking your tongue, you finally agreed. "Okay. I guess."

The other two boys quickly grabbed the bags and headed up the slope, but not before Suga whispered, "Good luck," smirking mischievously and leaving Sawamura feeling terribly embarrassed.

"Come on," he said to you, as the others made their way further up the hill, and he moved to raise you up onto his back.

"What? No! That's not what I meant," you tried, anxiously repositioning your skirt, but it was too late. He already had you hoisted behind him, sturdy arms supporting you under your thighs.

"Stop being so stubborn!" he ordered. "I _know_ it hurts, okay? You're resting it, and that's final."

"What are you? My dad?" you pouted, as he began walking towards your home. 

He wished he could see the face he knew your were making. He remembered it all too well. He'd had a bad habit of being bossy and overprotective when it came to you, and it wasn't the first time you had teased him for being too dad-like.

He had always hated that. He never wanted you to see him as being like your dad, but the truth was he had hated nothing as much as the sight of you hurting. 

~ ~ ~  
_  
In elementary school, you'd lost your mother, which was devastating, but his 9 year-old self didn't know what to do, except to keep being your friend. The rest of the kids, however, began to move away from you, uncomfortable approaching you, not sure what to say, and almost treating you like a curse. It made you closed-off and quiet. Before long, the only person who would treat you like a normal kid was Daichi, and he was the only one you would speak to. His own parents doted on you, and your dad used to look at him like a little miracle, knowing he was his daughter's only true friend._

_By middle school, in the full swing of puberty, Sawamura began to recognize that he wanted to be more to you than a friend. He didn't really know the full meaning of love, but he was pretty sure that this was it._

_At school, with a newer group of students, the rumor that you were cursed and hateful had spread before even finishing the first month. The first few days after Daichi knew what was happening, he would look for you after school, but couldn't find you. You wouldn't answer your door at home either. Finally he thought to look for you on the school's roof._

_"(F/n)?" he called, spotting a pair of legs and white sneakers sticking out from the side of the building._

_"Don't come over here!" you shouted angrily. "I don't want to see you today!"_

_But he was already ignoring the command. He had heard the shaking in your voice. "Why not?" he asked, coming around to face you._

_"I said don't come over here! Are you stupid, Daichi? Go away!" He flinched at your harsh words, but then his young eyes rounded at the sight of your bright red face soaked with tears. You were glaring at him, but you were trembling, trying to hold in your cries so he wouldn't see. It was heartbreaking._

_Dropping to his knees beside you, he pulled you into a tight hug. Gasping in surprise, as it was the first time he'd ever embraced you that way, you held your breath a few moments before allowing yourself to break down and sob loudly against his neck. He remembered feeling grateful that you had been comfortable enough to cry like that in front of him, but that the harder your body wracked with sobs, the angrier he got at the entire student body._

_"They're the stupid ones, (F/n)! I hate anyone who makes you cry this way!" he declared._

_You laughed shortly, causing you to hiccup through your tears. Still against his neck, you muttered, "You're dumb."_

_"I don't care! I hate them, and if they do it again...I...I'm going to punch them," he growled, balling his little fists. "I'll take care of you, (f/n)."_

_"What are you? My dad?" you asked, looking at him with half a smile on your face, before the two of you realized you were still clutching each other and scurried apart._

__~ ~ ~

"No. I'm not your dad," he muttered to you over his shoulder, "and maybe you could pretend to be a _little_ grateful. You're the one that knocked _me_ over, remember?"

"Yeah. I said I was sorry, didn't I?" you mumbled back.

"Why were you running like that in the first place?" he asked, to no avail. After too much silence, he observed, "Don't wanna talk about it, huh?" 

You whispered, sounding terribly defeated, "Just take me home already." 

There was another long silence, and Daichi was feeling like maybe you really weren't happy to see him around. As if you could read his worry, you rested your cheek on his shoulder, your warm breath steadily at his neck. Daichi could feel the deep blush moving all the way up his ears. It had been much too long, and just having you be comfortable with him made him happier than even he imagined. He forgot for a moment that you hadn't been friends since the third year of middle school.

~ ~ ~

 _Daichi was as good as his word about telling off_ anybody _who treated you badly. The pair of you walked home together, nearly every day. It was different than in elementary school, though. You didn't play tag or stop at the park to slide. Instead there was more shyness, awkward laughter, and eventually hand holding. Before the end of the second year, you'd finally shared your first kiss._

_But by the third year, everything was changing. People were beginning to give you a chance, thanks to Daichi's persuasion, and you had made a few other friends. He'd become very focused on playing volleyball at that point and the time the two of you were spending with each other grew less and less. It wasn't on purpose. It just "was." You told him it was nice to see him so happy about something, and he was, but he still would have done anything for you._

_Occasionally, the rumors would resurface and kids would still tease. One day he found a group of kids in a circle, laughing hysterically, with you in the center, crying again. Without a moment's thought, Daichi dropped his school bag, dragged the boy leading the taunts to the ground and started punching him repeatedly. The other kids ran to get the teachers and pulled the two boys apart, Daichi still seething._

_The administration threatened to kick him off the volleyball team if something like that happened again. When he told you, you begged him not to worry about you that way anymore, but he wouldn't agree. He still couldn't stand to see people hurt someone that treated him the way you did._

_Shortly after that, you began pushing him away with all your might, until finally the two of you seemed to have totally separate lives. He couldn't even pinpoint the moment it had happened. You just weren't a part of his everyday life now. He tried to chalk it up to kids growing up, but it still hurt sometimes. At Karasuno, you'd always been in a different class and it was rare for him to just happen upon you. When things were slow and still, when there were no club activities, he would sometimes walk by your house just to see if he could catch a glimpse._

_Only late in high school did he recognize that you'd been trying to protect him as well, keeping him from getting kicked off a team he loved so much. On the one hand, he was grateful that you had done something like that for him, and that he'd had the high school career with volleyball that he had. The team really meant so much to him. On the other, he felt guilty that he hadn't pushed back harder to stay your friend. He wasn't sure he'd ever get a chance to make up for that loss._

_It was something he considered his biggest mistake._

~ ~ ~

When he finally got you in the front door, you instantly tried to hurry him away.

"You can go back to your party now."

"Not so fast," he said, depositing you gently on your sofa and then heading to the bathroom to see if the medicine cabinet was still under the sink. It was. He smiled and grabbed out a roll of bandages, before heading to the kitchen to make an ice pack.

When he came back, he stacked up a few throw pillows and propped your injured leg on top of them. Then he sat beside you and pushed the skirt you were wearing just enough out of the way to get a good look at the knee--trying futilely to ignore the thought of the soft top of your thigh that he'd accidentally brushed.

"It's definitely swollen," he said to you. First he wrapped it tightly with the compression bandage, then he gently held the ice pack to your knee. "Do you have any ibuprofen? I'll bring it for you," he offered. He'd been avoiding looking you in the eye, heart beating rapidly at being alone with his first love after so long.

Finally, he looked up to catch tears streaming silently down your face, just before you jerked your head to the side to try and conceal it.

"Hey. Does it hurt that badly?" he worried. You quickly shook your head no, but said nothing, frantically trying to dry your eyes with the heels of your palms.

Leaving the ice pack resting on your knee, Daichi scooted closer on the sofa. "(F/n)," he tried to get you to look at him.

When you still stubbornly refused, his hands slid tenderly to each side of your face, and he brought it around so he could look in your watery, (e/c) eyes.

His rough thumbs continuously wiped your tears gingerly away as they fell. Finally, he asked, "(F/n)...why were you running?"

= = = = = = = =

You didn't want to tell him. You knew the moment you saw him that it didn't matter that you'd pushed him away. He would still fight anyone who had hurt you. He would still be your safety net.

You almost felt as if the rumors about you being cursed must be true, when it came to Daichi. You had been afraid in middle school, when you realized that he was willing to throw away everything he cared about to protect you. You couldn't allow that...not from the only friend you'd had since your mom died--not from a boy you loved as much as Daichi Sawamura. You _wouldn't_ allow that. He could never know what he had meant to you during that lonely time, and the idea that this straight-laced, rule following kid would get himself _so_ in trouble for a kid like you scared you.

It had been difficult at first to manage without him, but you soon learned to manage on your own. You never stopped thinking about him, though. Every once in a while, you would torture yourself by secretly going to watch Karasuno's volleyball matches, especially when you'd been having a rough time at school. Just watching him play and look so serious and happy at the same time helped you feel better. Any time you cried, you couldn't escape the memory of how much more comforted and safe you felt sobbing into his broad neck--even at 13 years old.

So, of course he _would_ be the person you smashed right into when trying to escape some of the worst pain of your life. You had tried. You had tried really hard to pretend everything was fine, but he hadn't left soon enough, and now it was quiet and you were alone and pain having nothing to do with your knee just poured out of you.

Still, you didn't want to be honest, because you didn't want to cause him worry and frustration the way you used to do. "Don't you have a party to get back to?" you asked coolly, hoping it would be enough, trying to ignore the way your face felt in his warm hands. 

Daichi's dark brown eyes stared steadily into your (e/c) ones. Sighing, he stressed, "I know it's been a while, but do you _really_ think I'd rather be somewhere else right now?"

You knew it. You knew after all these years he would still be there for you when you needed him. That's the kind of reliable person he was, and more so with you than anyone else. Your chest tightened with anxiety, but then you let it all go, sobbing loudly while burying your face in that neck you remembered so well. It was much thicker and firmer and there was a faint scent of cologne, but aside from that you could still smell that same comforting smell of your childhood friend.

He stiffened momentarily, but then you heard a soft laugh of relief as he wrapped you tightly in his strong arms. He let you cry for awhile. stroking your (h/c) hair, but then he held you back by the shoulders to look at you again.

"Please," he begged, worry etched so deeply on his forehead, "Please tell me what happened."

It was bad. It was really bad, you explained. Then through your tears, you told him how you had gone to meet your boyfriend of three months on a date, but that when you got there he'd told you that some boys from middle school had filled him in on how you were cursed. He told you there was no way he could stay with someone like you, and when you asked why, he had said "Because I'm not willing to put my mom's life at risk. Your curse might kill her like it did your mom."

Daichi's features had grown terrifyingly dark. You could feel his muscles beginning to vibrate with the rage. "That bastard! I'll beat the crap out of him. Where is he now? I'll get the whole team on him!" he growled.

Gripping tightly to his suit jacket, you begged him not to do anything. "Please, just let it go. I don't want to ever see him again, and I just want you to stay. Please don't go after him, Daichi!"

He stood and paced, cursing, "You want me to ignore some dumbass like that? You want me to just let him say something so ignorant and hurtful to you? I don't think I can do that, (F/n)!"

"So, you're just going to leave me here?!" you snapped.

Stopping mid-step, he assured, "No! No. I let you push us apart and didn't do anything about it. Deep down, I knew you were just being stubborn, but I thought I could just make up for it later...but I didn't. I didn't come back for you and I'm sorry. If you want me to stay with you now, then I won't leave. Not ever."

Your heart must certainly have stopped over that confession. How could he feel that way about you after all these years?

Sitting back down, he said, "I've missed you so much. I'll do whatever you need, if you promise to let me back in your life."

Your swore his voice had cracked, and you wrapped him tightly in your arms, your fingers raking through the short, black hair on his neck. "I _was_ being stubborn, and I held onto it for too long. I didn't want to be a burden. It wasn't your fault my mom was gone, but you took it on to protect me from that hurt all by yourself. It felt selfish for me to keep you once you'd finally found other things to love. I knew I could have told you I needed you at any point, Daichi, and you would have forgiven that we'd been apart at all."

You felt him nod against your shoulder.

"I want to be selfish now," you admitted. "I want you. I don't need anybody else so long as I'm with you. I feel that just the same as when we were kids. Don't let me push you away again."

The two of you were both shaking slightly in your nervousness, and the elated, gratified look he was giving you wasn't helping matters. Nor did it help when he leaned in and kissed your forehead, followed by your cheek. You both stared for a minute, trying to give yourselves time to catch up to what was happening. The tension was thick in the air.

You were the first to speak, and you just said the first thing that came to your mind. "Remember when we were in middle school, and I said I loved you and was going to marry you and then kissed you?"

Daichi chuckled, "How could I forget? It was my first kiss!" 

"Mine too! Sorry about that," you said, rubbing a hand over your eyes to clear the remaining tears. 

Suddenly looking kind of devastated, he asked, "You are? Why?" 

"It wasn't very good. I didn't know what I was doing," you laughed. 

It seemed to be contagious and lighten the mood tremendously. "That may be true, but neither did I."

"Oh," you grinned, "are you saying you could do better now?"

Grinning right back, but still sounding shy, he wondered, "Are you saying you want me to try?"

"You want me to say it that badly?" 

"I do," he responded firmly, moving closer still on the sofa.

"Now who's being stubborn?" you questioned, voice just above a whisper. He merely shrugged, inching closer, slipping thick fingers into (h/c) locks, tilting his head in anticipation. Before either of you had time to recognize how nervous you should be, you lowly plead, "Kiss me, Daichi."

Plush lips were on yours in an instant, driving a sharp, electric heat up your spine. Years worth of longing, tension, and frustration poured out from you both as Daichi pressed his lips hard against yours, and you flung your arms around his shoulders. 

Breathing rapidly, you opened your mouth to gasp for air, barely managing to get any, before the welcome sensation of his tongue filled your mouth. Sliding yours in time with his caused a pleasant shuddering you couldn't control. You hummed softly as you sucked against the wet muscle, and pulled back tauntingly, but he wasn't about to let you get away.

One hand pulled you close by the small of your back, and the other tangled its fingers deep into your hair, holding you willingly captive with his kiss. When he took his own deep gulp of air, you took the chance to kiss more of him. Leaving little lipstick marks smeared in your wake, you kissed both cheeks and down his sturdy jaw, before meeting his neck.

Daichi actually groaned desperately as you sucked a small spot near his pulse, and your self-control was all but lost. This was the neck that had taken on so much of your pain through the years, been soaked by your tears, shouted into, whispered against, and pictured when you were all alone--and the boy it belonged to never complained. Your lips moved everywhere, worshiping the firmness of his neck, feeling the rapid thrum of his heartbeat against your eager lips, and smudging his throat completely red with your desire.

"I missed you so much!" Daichi gasped, before his teeth lightly tugged at your earlobe.

And then the front door to your house opened, and your father walked in to the sight of a boy leaning his daughter back against the arm of the couch.

The two of you were already scrambling apart before your father had loudly cleared his throat. Grimacing and squeezing your eyes down to slits, you waited for the scolding. 

Daichi's eyebrows were knitted together nervously and his eyes looked sheepishly up at your dad.

"Hell," said your father, rubbing his head in an embarrassed manner. Taking a hard look at the 'fiend' on the couch, he quipped, "Grew up awfully big, didn't you, Sawamura?"

The two of you shared terrified and confused glances before giving the same looks to your father. After a few more awkward seconds, Daichi responded, "Y-yes, sir," still lowering his eyes in submission.

"Hmph," you dad mused, "Well, I better see you around here more often from now on, if that's how you treat my daughter in private." 

The cautious relief of your faces was followed by a loud, "Yes, sir!" 

"And...uh...ya got a little something on your face, son," your dad chuckled, before shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.

You watched, still shaking slightly over the entire scene, and smiled as Daichi tried half-heartedly to wipe it off. He stood as he said, "I better get back to the party," while trying to smooth his dress slacks out again. Once more, he rubbed his hand across his neck and saw that he'd removed some of the red, but really it had only smudged the marks into a muddled mess. 

Daichi leaned low over you, hands outstretched behind your shoulders to support him. "Did I get it?" he asked, looking rather serious.

"No! you're a mess!" you exclaimed quietly.

You shivered, as he smoothed back his hair, cocked an eyebrow high, and gave you a satisfied smirk.

"Good," he answered, before leaning down to steal one more silky kiss from your lips. Standing with his hand on the door, he said, "We're not going three years without speaking to each other ever again. Got it? I wanna walk you to the doctor tomorrow, if that's okay." 

You nodded. It was definitely okay, both him walking you _and_ not letting your connection crumble. You wouldn't do that to either of you again. This time he was for keeps.

Offering a wide, bright smile, Daichi declared confidently, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

 

**_End._ **


End file.
